A Different World
by Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan
Summary: I am a simple junior high school girl enjoying my summer vacation. After a normal day, I went to sleep and suddenly found myself in a different but somehow familiar room. Could this be...? Yeah, I know. Lame title & summary... Any suggestions? Rating may vary. WARNING: UPDATED SPORADICALLY
1. Prologue

**Author's**** Notes:**

**Me: **Okay... This is my very first time to write a fan fiction so please be patient with me. I don't know if I could update this on a regular basis because of busy schedules, writer's blocks and, as Sherlock Holmes put it, I am "incurably lazy".

**Conan:** Yeah, right. Of all the reasons you gave, the only real one is the last one, isn't it? It's summer vacation for Pete's sake! How can you be busy?

**Me:** What if I say I'm too busy being a couch potato? Or reading other fan fictions?

**Conan:** ¬¬ Then that would be selfish of you.

**Me:** Fine. Anyway... *turns back to readers*If there are any misspellings or grammatical errors, if you have any comments and suggestions, please inform me either by PM or review and I'll see what I can do.

**Conan:** If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Me:** Well said, Conan-kun. _Flames, flames go away! Come again another day!_

**Conan:** Disclaimer time?

**Me:** Yup! ^_^ Now, would you be so kind to do it, Conan-kun?

**Conan:** Whatever... *turns to readers* She owns this story, but not the manga/anime called "Detective Conan" and "Magic Kaito"⌐⌐. Both are owned by the brilliant author named Gosho Aoyama-sensei. The idea of going into the world of Detective Conan was taken from another brilliant author who goes by the name chelseaj500, with permission of course. But she does own Emma Melendez (based on her, with a few modifications), Edmun Melendez, (based on her dad, again, with a few modifications), and Amy Melendez (based on her mom, also with a few modifications). This applies to ALL of the chapters in this story. Unless she decides to create a new character and I need to tell you guys that it is owned by her.

**Me:** If you're reading this chelseaj500, thanks a lot! Special thanks to my mom, dad and friend (who I refer to as Aniki) for proofreading this story. Another special thanks to zXFallenAngelsXz or Lui-chan for encouraging me to write this fic. Also, just in case you don't get it, _these are for thoughts, flashbacks, dreams, or the occasional stress._

**Conan:These are for titles or loud voices.**

**Me:**'These are for my native tongue (which, I will not tell so as to protect my identity and privacy).'

**Conan:** "These are for _my_ native tongue."

**Me:** 'And these are for English.'

* * *

**Me:** Okay! Finally finished with the ridiculously-longer-than-the-story-itself author's notes. I give you: "A Different World"! *bows and steps out of the stage*

**Conan:** Please enjoy.*bows and steps out of the stage also*

**Me:** *head pops in* Oh! And please review when you're done reading. Reviews are food for authors, ya know? :D *gets yanked out of sight by Conan*

*curtain opens*

* * *

'Emmaaa! Time to wake up!~' my mother's voice rang through the whole house. I gave off a loud groan. I was having such a good dream... 'You've been sleeping for 12 hours nonstop young lady, so don't you dare go back to sleep!' Darn it.

My eyes flickered open only to quickly close again as they weren't accustomed to the bright sunlight that greeted them yet. I stood up and slowly felt my way to my dresser with my eyes still closed and my arms outstretched like a zombie. Making sure that my back was turned towards the window, I opened my eyes for the second time and waited for a few seconds for them to adjust. I glanced at the clock that was situated on top of my bedside table and gave off yet another groan. _10:30AM already? Oi oi, this isn't like me..._

I grabbed my comb and started to fix my hair. As I was doing so, I looked at the mirror. A beautiful young lady of 14 looked back at me. My name is Emma Melendez. I had neck-length hair as black as a raven's plumage, warm, chocolate brown eyes, slightly slanted because of the little Chinese blood that I had, a delicate nose, slightly pouted lips, (which, by the way, are almost always dry and cracked because of too much dehydration. I don't apply lip balm much.) and fair skin.

Three things I pride myself most in: One, my perfect posture, two, my IQ score of one hundred and twenty-three, and three, my loyalty in friendship, beliefs, and such. I am a wide-reader. I am also an avid fan of Detective Conan. I don't own any of the mangas, I read them on-line, but I do own some of the CDs.

I put on my two ever-present ribbon shaped pink hair clips and sauntered off to the washroom in order to get rid of any bad breath. After that, I proceeded to the dining room and found my dad already fiddling with the new Galaxy S2 he just bought recently. I rolled my eyes, slightly amused. Ever since he had bought my Tablet PC, he had begun to develop a little obsession on new gadgets and appliances such as flat screen televisions, touch screen phones, and such. Every time we went to a mall or any place with an appliance store, his day wouldn't be complete if he didn't pay a visit to his beloved S2.

'Morning Popsicle Sticks~' I murmured as I pecked him on the cheek.

'Good Morning Emmysticks!' He said in acknowledgement before turning back to his phone.

Edmun Melendez was a slightly shorter than average man with clean-cut, jet-black hair, chocolate brown eyes, my eyes, a well-defined nose, and a smiling mouth, who was around his forties. He is a good-natured man who works best by himself. I got that last trait from him.

I, then, turned to my mom and pecked her on the cheek also before greeting her with a 'Morning Momzay!'

'Morning!' she replied, 'took you long enough to finally wake up...' she added, muttering.

'What can I say? It's quite hard to wake up early when you're on vacation mode.' I countered. She just gave me a deadpan look.

Amy Melendez was a kind-faced woman who looked very much like me. Heck, we could even pass as sisters! It's kinda like I'm Conan and she's Shinichi. Or maybe the better comparison would I'm Kaito and she's Shinichi. Cool, huh? That's why one of my nicknames is **Little Amy**. The only difference would be the eyes and hair length. Her eyes was a darker shade, and almond-shaped. Her hair reached up to the lower part of her scapula.

I sat down on the dining table and helped myself to the food that was already on it. There was only one plate on the table so I guess they already ate without me. I pouted inwardly at the thought. But I couldn't blame them. It was very late after all. I sighed as I greeted the new day I had ahead of me.

~~~~~ (P_^) ~~~~~

I'm bored. Reeaally bored. Its midday and there's nothing to do this summer. And add to that, here in the tropics, it's very hot in the summer. And when I say hot, I meant _**HOT**_. Also, my Mom told me that this day was to be spent cleaning the whole house. 'No buts!' she had said.

I leaned on the mop I was using to get a slight break.

_Geeze, I wish I could do something productive this summer. Something..._ exciting.

Little did I know that something "exciting" _is_ about to happen to me. I looked at the mop and gave it a little smirk. It reminded me of Aoko on the first episode of Magic Kaito. I always wished that I had a classmate like him. Minus the pranks. I like the way my hair is as it is thank you very much.

~~~~~ (P_^) ~~~~~

After taking a very refreshing bath, I put on some new clothes and dropped dead exhausted on my comfy bed. I was very tired from doing all that cleaning earlier. Not to mention, I feel a little drowsy from sneezing too much after removing the fine layer of dust already starting to accumulate on the furniture with the feather duster...

_After giving me an anti-allergy pill, my mother scolded me for not wearing a mask of handkerchief over my nose and told me to do so and then continue cleaning. I pouted and complained __'But I can't breathe properly with the mask on the way.'__ She just rolled her eyes and repeated the command. __'This is child abuse!'__ I whined jokingly but did as she told anyway, still sneezing._

I already kissed Mom and Dad good night anyway. So I decided to just go to sleep without dilly-dallying...

~~~~~ (P_^) ~~~~~

I was running away. From what? I've got no idea. Why? Same answer. I just knew that I had to. I'm really tired but I can't stop. Not yet. At least that's what the little voice inside my head said. _Run! Run! Run!_ it kept saying. I just noticed that it was raining. Very hard I might add. I turned left and saw a house that looked quite familiar. From where, I didn't know. But the voice told me that it was my destination, so I followed it. I rang the doorbell and tried to catch my breath. But my vision was getting foggier and foggier... Are? Why is the ground closer to my face than it was seconds ago...? Finally, the gate opened to reveal an old, balding man with round glasses, bulbed nose, and a white moustache, who was wearing a lab coat and had an umbrella with him. I was now lying on the pavement, gasping for air with slight difficulty because of the rain. He quickly knelt beside me and asked me something I couldn't understand. I grabbed his sleeve and whispered into his ear "Ta-tasuketekudasai..." And then I fainted.

* * *

**Me:** Phew! Finally done!

**Conan:** Yes! After weeks and weeks of writing! *cough*doingnothing*cough*

**Me:** ¬¬ I saw through that.

**Conan:** So?

**Me: **So, it means you're **DEAD!** *chases*

**Conan:** *knocks me out with his tranquilizer gun*

**Me:** Come on. We're in my head, baka. Or... rather, in a Microsoft Word Processor. Point is, you can't hurt or knock me out.

**Conan:** *gulps* Okay! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!

**Me:** ...You're lucky you're too cute at the moment... Never mind... Let's just get back to the story... Will you be the translator?

**Conan: **Whatever you say... Okay readers! For those of you who do not know, **-sensei** is an honorific usually used on professionals like teachers, lawyers, and authors. **Are? **is just an expression you use when confused, like **Huh? **or whatever. **Tasuketekudasai** means **Please help me**. **Baka** means **Idiot** or **Fool**. Take your pick.

**Me:** Thank you Conan-kun. I'll take it from here. I am really sorry for the shortness people. It's just a prologue anyway. *grumbles* And here I thought my chapters would be one of the long ones... *raises right hand* I solemnly swear that I will do my best to make the chapters longer. Also, if you don't understand it much, things will (hopefully) make more sense in the second chapter.

On a different topic, I'm just curious, how would you guys like me to reply to you reviews? By PM? Or by special mention on the story itself? If you wanna answer, please either leave it on a review or vote on the poll I made on my profile.

I guess that's it.

**Conan and I: **Thank you for reading, and please review!*bow*

*curtain closes*

(Date Posted: May 11, 2012)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Me:** Yay! Finally done with the prologue. On to the first chappie!

* * *

To those who reviewed, thank you very much! Here are my replies:

**Rainkit:** *blushes* Thanks a lot! Thanks for reviewing, and adding this to your favorites and alerts list.

So it _is_ real! Most fan fiction authors say that reviews give them happiness. When I saw the e-mails, I was like "ASDFGHJKL! A reviewer! And only on the first day! SQUEE~"

Hey! Maybe you should try writing one too! :D

**zXFallenAngelsXZ: **Yeah! Finally! You think? You got a pin or needle somewhere there? I think my head's inflating a bit... D8

Anyway, the prologue wasn't supposed to be posted yet actually. I wanted to finish the chapter two first. But I also wanted to post at least that before school starts, which is fast approaching. NOOOO! I don't wanna go to school yet! TT^TT

Thank you also to the ones who put this on their favorites and alerts list, namely: **Rainkit**, **zXFallenAngelsXz**, and **KuroHi91.**

* * *

**Me:** Done with that, _Flames, flames go away! Come again another day!_

**Conan: **Do you really have to do that?

**Me:** Rather me than you. :D

**Conan:** …

**Me: **At least this A/N is definitely shorter than the story…*thinking* Please review! :D *bows and steps off the stage*

**Conan:** … *kicks soccer ball onto my direction*

**Me:** *dodges and sticks tongue out* Ara, ara. Aren't you a bit violent today?

**Conan:** *scowls before stepping off the stage also*

* * *

*curtain opens*

_I was walking along a dark alley when I suddenly heard footsteps coming from behind me. I purposely slowed down, the footsteps slowed down. I walked even faster, they followed suit. Soon, I was running away as fast as I can with the footsteps following me until I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as I stopped, I felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of my skull._

_With tensed muscles, I slowly turned around to find a man dressed in black from head to toe. His eyes were as cold as ice... the eyes of a man who would murder people without any regrets. His silver hair was crowned with a black fedora hat. He grinned evilly at me and I stood there, rooted to the spot, paralyzed by fear as I recognized the man in front of me._

Oh shoot. It's Gin! I. Am. **DEAD**.

_But then a tiny voice inside my head was saying _Come _on_ girl! If you run now, no matter how slight it is, there is still a chance that you can escape! If you just stay still there, it's guaranteed you _will_ be dead.

_So I ran for my life. Desperately hoping against hope that I would be able to get away. And then I heard his humourless, cruel, cold laughter. It seemed to be coming from nowhere but at the same time everywhere. I was able to hear a loud BANG before I felt a sharp pain shooting across my whole body from my back and I fell down, down, down..._

~~~~~ (P_^) ~~~~~

I was somehow able to drift back to consciousness but did not dare open my eyes yet. I already had that dream before, but this one seemed more vivid. I let my other senses explore my surroundings and found that I was on a soft bed, comfortable and warm under a thick blanket. _Isn't it summer? Why do I feel comfortable if I'm supposed to be hot? Am I in a different place? _I also felt a cold compress above my forehead. _What? Am I sick? Surely that fit of sneezing earlier was just allergy!_ And then, somehow, through my clogged nose, I was able to detect the faint smell of chemicals. _Chemicals? Now I'm sure I'm not at home. But why?_ I decided to just open my eyes since I'm gonna have to, sooner or later.

Almost everything around me was pure white. _O-kay. This is _definitely_ not my room._ Even if it was different, the room felt sort of familiar... _Where the heck have I seen this room before?_

'You're awake.' said a childish voice from my left.

I started, and looked at the owner of said voice. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in shock as I recognized him. The raven haired boy with a cow lick, cerulean blue eyes, and ridiculously large glasses was definitely Edogawa Conan. "H-how? Conan?" I stuttered. He blinked in confusion. 'How do you know my name?' he asked. I didn't answer.

Why was Edogawa Conan, a.k.a. Kudou Shinichi, a fictional character, sitting in front of me? And then it clicked. _This is Agasa hakase's house! So... Does this mean I'm in the world of __**Detective Conan**__? Also, he just spoke in complete Japanese and yet I can understand him! I mean, I know enough to hold a small conversation, but I don't know enough to understand _that_. Maybe it's part of going into the world of Conan..._

"Ne, daijobudesuka?" His tone was sugary and childish enough for his apparent age. But the fact that he is actually 17 sent shivers running down my spine.

"A-anou... Kudou-san? Please don't do that again. You're giving me the creeps..."

His expression changed from concern to shock, and then it became weary. "I-I'm not Kudou! I'm Conan! Sure we look alike, but Shinichi-niichan and I are just cousins!" he denied, chuckling nervously, kiddie voice still in use.

_Oops. I can't believe I actually said that out loud... Never mind, I still need to tell them everything. But maybe I'll leave out the part about them being just from a manga..._

"Oh drop it, will you? I know everything about you Kudou Shinichi!" I said, now on a sitting position and pointing at him. The cold compress on my forehead fell limply onto my lap and I was suddenly overwhelmed by a sudden whiplash. _Heh. Guess I _am_ sick._ I moaned a bit and clutched my forehead. It was a bit warmer than normal. Probably just a slight fever. "I'll explain everything, but I don't want to do it over again. Please call Agasa-hakase and Haibara-san first." I finished with a weak voice.

He gave me a curt nod and called for the two of them. "Hakase! Haibara! Get over here! It's important!" The urgency in his voice was evident.

"And what, pray tell, is so important that you had to yell at us to come here, Edogawa-kun?" said an irritated cool, feminine voice from the door on my left.

My jaw didn't drop this time, but my eyes still widened as I saw not one, but _two_ characters from my favourite manga/anime. The voice came from Haibara Ai, a young girl that was apparently seven to eight years old with slightly curly, reddish brown hair that had the same length as mine, and cold, turquoise eyes. She looked at me and said "Oh, you're awake." Behind her was the kind Agasa hakase. He was the old man that opened the gate for me earlier.

"Haibara, this girl claims to know everything about me. She called me Kudou-san and the both of you by your names even before she met you." stated Conan. Both Haibara and Agasa were shocked and looked at me suspiciously. Conan turned to me and said "You said you'd explain everything earlier. Please do so now." I nodded and took a deep breath, for this was going to be very long.

I pointed to him again and said "You are Edogawa Conan, formerly known as the **High School Detective of the East**, Kudou Shinichi. You look like a seven year old, but you're actually seventeen. The reason for that is this: On a date with your girlfriend, Mouri Ran," His indignant protests could be heard in the background. But I ignored him and continued on. "you noticed and followed a suspicious man in black called Vodka and witnessed an illegal transaction between him and the CEO of some company. You didn't notice that his partner, Gin was already behind you and he knocked you out with a baseball bat. They force-fed you a poison called **Apotoxin 4869** that wasn't supposed to leave any traces. Due to a rare side effect, instead of killing you, it shrank you into your seven year old self, and thus, Edogawa Conan was born."

My finger was now pointed towards Haibara. "Your name is Ai Haibara, formerly known as Miyano Shiho. You look the same age as Kudou-san, but are actually 18. You were once part of the Black Organization (who were also the guys that shrunk Kudou-san), codename Sherry. You were the scientist who created the **Apotoxin**. When they killed your sister, Miyano Akemi, however, you revolted and they locked you up. Attempting suicide, you took the poison you created but shrank too. You went to Kudou-san for help and now you are one of the 'good guys'" I made quotation marks with my fingers to show the point.

I, now, pointed to Agasa. "You are Agasa Hiroshi, an inventor. I don't really remember your age, but does it matter? You invented the gadgets that allow Conan to still solve cases using the **Sleeping Detective**, Mouri Kogoro as a puppet regardless of his now small frame. I could say more but I think it would take too much time..."

I paused. My throat was now quite dry due to talking too much. I observed them for a moment and their faces were extremely pale. With the way they were looking at me, I could say that they were sort of scared of me. _Maybe I shouldn't have used the all-out approach yet… But then again, I'm not that good at making up stories. How else would I get through this?_

"Haibara, do you think that maybe… she could be… one of _Them_?" Conan asked her in a low and serious voice.

"I don't know Kudou-kun. It's highly possible. Could she be Vermouth in disguise? But I don't feel the usual pressure I get whenever a member is around." She replied, voice equally low.

"Oi oi, omae-ra, even if you lower your voices like that, I can still hear you. And FYI, I am _not _Vermouth. I mean, don't you think she's too tall to be able to disguise as me?" I butted in, eyebrow twitching.

"That may be true, but how do we know that you're not one of Them? How do you know all that stuff about us anyway?" Conan shot back.

I stumbled. That is a problem. "I'll answer your questions backwards. I know this might sound crazy, but it's the truth. I'm… er… how do I explain this? I'm not… from here. I'm from… a different world?" I replied, not really confident with my answer.

Their expressions told me that they thought I was probably barking mad.

My expression changed from unsure to slightly angry. "And how **dare** you compare me with those cold-blooded murderers? I believe in God and murder is a heavy sin." I continued to rant at how despicable I thought the Black Organization was.

Suddenly, I had an idea. _I'm not sure if it'll work, but it's worth the shot…_ "And have you any evidence? According to my idol, _Sherlock Holmes_," I made it a point to stress that one name. "_It is a capital mistake to theorize before you have all the evidence._" I thought I might be at least able to convince the chibified tantei. Surprisingly, it seems to have done the job.

"Okay! Okay! We get the point! We believe you now!" Conan interrupted.

The three of us, Haibara, Agasa, and I stared at him in disbelief. I was hoping, but I didn't expect for it to have worked that fast.

"Kudou-kun, are you sure you understand what you're saying?" Haibara asked.

He just shrugged and said "Why not? A Holmes fan can't be a bad person!"

The expression I saw on Haibara's face could be considered extremely rare. The size of her eyes were reduced to dots, her mouth was gaping open, twitching, and she actually sweatdropped. Well, we all had the same expression on our faces, but it was still rare for _her._

"S-so, what exactly do you mean by a different world?" Conan asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had ensued.

"A-ah yes!" I stuttered. "Ēto… I can't really tell you. Not because of secrecy or anything, it's just a bit hard for me to explain. My world is… different. But it's still the same. I guess the best way to explain it is that I'm from an alternate universe or something."

"But, how did you get here?" Haibara asked.

"I don't really know…" I replied.

Their faces revealed that they still didn't believe every part of my story. In their minds, I'm probably categorized with Okiya Subaru. _Ah well, it's a start I guess._

"Perhaps it's best if I introduce myself for now." I said. I continued after their nod of approval. "Watashi wa nomae wa Melendez Emma-desu. Age 14. I'm from (A/N: not telling you~). My parents' names are Edmun and Amy Melendez. I may not be that much good a detective, but I love mysteries. I'm an aspiring author."

_She loves mysteries and is an aspiring author eh? She kinda reminds me of my dad…_ Conan thought.

"I'm fluent in English and (A/N: just my native tongue. Not telling you that either…). I have a _veerrry_ limited vocabulary in Mandarin, Hanggul, Español, and Français. I know enough Nihonggo to hold a small conversation, but for some reason, I can speak, read and write it fluently here."

"Really? Well that's interesting." Agasa said.

"Yeah. It is." I said with a grin. Suddenly, my eyes widened in realization.

"I just remembered… I don't have anything with me. I've got no money, and it's not as if I've got my own house here." I said.

Agasa went outside the door and returned seconds after, carrying a slightly bulky backpack.

"What the-?" I blurted out, a bit confused.

I recognized the bag. It was a hand-me-down from my older cousin. It was also the one I used in school when I was still in fifth grade.

"When I found you outside, you were carrying this backpack." Agasa stated.

"That's mine. But I don't remember carrying that bag." I said.

"What exactly do you remember before waking up here?" Conan asked.

I thought for a moment. What _do_ I remember? Slowly, my memories started to go back. "Well, all I remember is dropping dead exhausted on my bed and suddenly finding myself running as fast as I can for no apparent reason." I started. "Seeing your house," I looked at Agasa "I went there and rang the doorbell for shelter as it was raining hard. When you opened the gate, I fainted."

"Since you were the one carrying it, and you recognize it, I guess it's yours." He said, handing me the bag.

I looked through the bag after accepting it from him. Inside were some clothes, a toothbrush, my wallet (which, had some yen inside for some reason), a flash drive, etc. I was happy to see that my phone and tablet were inside too. Even the chargers and my earphones. Everything I needed, it was all here, in this backpack. Is sighed in contentment and patted it affectionately.

This leaves me with only one problem. Where will I stay? I voiced this out and Conan said "Maybe you could stay with me in the agency. You can go when you get better. But I have to warn you about Ojisan - or, do you already know about him?"

"I do. But, are you sure? I don't think Mouri-san would approve of 'another freeloader'." I asked.

"I'm sure Ran would be able to persuade him." He assured.

"But you can't exactly just go waltzing in, saying you're from an alternate universe and all that. We need a cover story." Haibara said in a matter of fact tone. "You should think of a new name."

"Hmm… Let me think…" _What name would suit me best? _I suddenly thought of an old classmate of mine, who, incidentally, is half-Japanese. _Masukawa Akane? No. I don't think sharing the same name with her would do me good. Maybe I'll just take her surname? Masukawa… Masukawa Midori… Masukawa Ashika… Masukawa Mayumi… Mayumi's good. I've always liked that name. That's it!_

"My new name is Masukawa Mayumi!" I finally announced.

"Masukawa Mayumi…" Conan rolled it on his tongue and gave a little shrug. "Sounds good to me. Now, about that cover story..."

~~~~~ (P_^) ~~~~~

We were able to cook up an elaborate cover story in the next few hours. I was Conan's distant relative through his dad and my mom. My parents' names were Masukawa Keiko, and Masukawa Yoshitada. My mom was a simple housewife and my dad was a lawyer. The Masukawa family was very close to the Kudo and Edogawa families even if we were only distantly related. I went to Beika to see how my "favourite little cousin" was doing and because I missed Japan. _Heh. How could I miss Japan if I have never even been there? Until now. _Agasa would take care of the papers needed to bring **Masukawa Mayumi** to life.

Once we were done, Agasa told me to rest. "I'd imagine that you must be very tired from all that talking. Especially since you're sick."

"Nah. I'm okay Hakase. I'm actually a bit more talkative whenever I'm sick. I even eat a lot more." I assured him.

"All the same, you should rest. You need your strength to get better." He urged.

I sighed and finally obliged. I lay back down and turned my back to him. I closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. "_Be careful what you wish for" I guess…_ were my last thoughts before entering the world of Dreamland where I got to see the Kaitou KID being scared to death and chased by a mop-wielding fish.

_Right. Gotta remember to buy some fishy accessories just in case I ever meet him…_

* * *

**Me: **Woot! Woot! I'm so happy~ The first chapter is done! Thank _God _that's over! I spent _weeks_ trying to figure out a way on how I can convince the chibified duo that I'm not one of Them! Oh yeah, to all the people that gave me advice there, especially zXFallenAngelsXz or Lui-chan, thanks a lot!

**Conan:** But you didn't take any of their advices and instead made me feel a bit OOC.

**Me:** Yeah… Sorry about that. But I couldn't think of anything else! Also, those were your exact same words when Haibara-san asked you about Okiya, ne?

**Conan: **And _chibified tantei_? Seriously?

**Haibara:***sickly sweet voice* I have no objection on him being called that. But what was it about the _chibified duo_?

**Me:** Don't you think it's cute? I know I do~

**Conan: **¬¬

**Haibara:** *death glare*

**Me: Eep! **L-let's just g-get on with the author's notes sh-shall we? *turns to readers*

Just to clarify folks, the part where Gin shoots me is just a normal dream alright? It doesn't have any connection to the fact that I am now in the world of Detective Conan. Maybe... I don't know yet... I just make it up as I go. Anyway... I really had that dream one time when I was still in school and decided that it would be a nice addition to the story since they're sort of connected. :D *looks at Haibara*

**Haibara:** *looks away defiantly, arms crossed*

**Me:** *looks at Conan*

**Conan: **Fine! I'll be the translator… again. *turns to readers* Let me remind you first that my Japanese vocabulary will be limited to hers *points thumb at my direction*.

**Ara, ara. **Means **My, my. Hakase** means **Professor**. The sentence **Ne, daijobudesuka? **Means **Hey, are you alright? Anou** just means **Um** or something like that. **–san **is a term of respect that is the equivalent of **Mr, Ms, **or **Mrs. –niichan **is a term of endearment used by children to refer to older males that aren't adults yet. Simply put, it means **big brother**. **–kun **is another term of endearment used by people to refer to boys younger than them. The term could sometimes also be used for girls. **Omae-ra** means **you guys**. **Chibi** is a word associated with children. She doesn't know its exact translation so that's all I can give you. **Tantei** means **Detective**. **Ē****to **is an expression used when uncertain of something. Like **Um…** But in this case, its more equivalent to **Let's see...** The sentence **Watashi wa nomae wa Melendez Emma-desu. **Means **I am called Emma Melendez.** It's traditional for us Japanese to say the surname first before the first name. **Ne** means **Hey****.** But in this situation, it would mean **right?**.

I think that's it.

**Me:** I think so too.

**Conan and I: **Thanks for reading and please review people! *waves* :D

*curtain closes*

**(Behind the Curtain)**

**Me:** My mom thinks the story's a bit childish. :/ Do you?

**Conan:** Yup.

**Me: **... Meanie. ¬¬

**Added Notes:**

And there ends the part where I have planned ahead. If this took long, chapter two will definitely take longer. TT^TT This chapter was already written even before I posted the prologue. And I was aiming for weekly updates. But now I'm stuck on chapter two. I'll try to finish it as fast as I can, but from now on, I'll be posting whenever I get an inspiration or something.

Also, **Masukawa Akane** is a real person. But that's not her real name. I was going to use the real one so I asked her permission via Facebook. She hasn't replied yet though... So I used another name. ^^˚

(Posted: May 19, 2012)


End file.
